How horrible
by SodaKoneko
Summary: In the back of his mind where even Ino wouldn’t go for fear of getting lost or worse. Getting found. Because who knows what other demons he has.


Title: How Horrible

Summary: In the back of his mind where even Ino wouldn't go for fear of getting lost or worse. Getting found. Because who knows what other demons he has.

Note: You know the drill.

How horrible of a day could it be when you hear the most happy-go-lucky boy in your town screaming and crying about things you know never happened but things he sees in his mind and in his world. His eyes were red and puffy for only a while but you knew it was still there. In the back of his mind where not even Ino would go for fear of getting lost or worse. Getting found, because who knows what other demons he has in the back of his mind.

It's horrid to see the sun shine of our dirty village become so broken. You never want to see his blue eyes fade from blue to black in a matter of seconds while he's telling you about the red demons that make him do horrible thing he doesn't like but lusts for as if it were a sick sick addiction. And hearing the word monster uttered from his mouth at a mile a minute is just as bad if not worse then the statement above. He doesn't stop anymore. It's all nonsense bibble babble that you know can only make sense to him but you want so bad to believe he's trying to make his word comprehendible for you.

But we all knew it was only a matter of time. The village would get to him and even when we were little we knew it even if we didn't know we knew. Soon his mask would break and all those false little comforts that you tried to make real couldn't hide the fact that even the people who hated him couldn't stand to see him in this way. It was a total mess and something that should have and would have been helped had he not been the person he was. He had never wanted the demon sealed inside of him and ever since the day I found out I was mistaken by the fact I thought it was slowly eating away at the wall of lies and fake happiness. But after a while, after all the troubles and pains he went through it was hard not to notice the small smile on his face as you talked to him not knowing he wasn't paying attention to you at all. I would ask him every day what he was thinking and all he would say was "Its all too troublesome for you, you know." but still I felt we had to go through it every day because maybe he'd let it slip from his cracked and torn lips. But that's was a maybe and not a surly.

After a while we had put up with it. One of the 11 of us would walk him every where. Talk with him, be with him, and comfort him. He always said the same thing to each of us though. "When are you all going to realize that it's not worth it?" He would ask. We would be quiet for just a moment before we all asked the same question only to be answered with the same thing every day. "Realize what?" He would pause. Longer then we had by far before looking at us with questioning eyes. "What are you talking about?" It was mostly then that I had lost all hope. Soon after that he would throw little fits that would make us want to die inside more that we already had even if we tried to ignore it. But it was hard not hear his screams of "I'll fucking kill you! The demons tell! They tell the things of bad! THINGS OF BAD! The demons say the things of hate and pain that you have done! I kill! Fuckin'...red… bleed…pain…you…" And when the screams would die down it was too quiet for us and sometimes we wished he would laugh or tell a joke or smile just once. But those times were gone and all that's is left now is the sad silence that filled us all with nothing but a black void that we needed so much to be filled but was too late for any help.

People would often stare at us. Give looks of sympathy or hate or blank stairs that gave us the train of mind that they were as lost as the boy we were holding up every day and who we wanted to quit this prank. But they could always hold it in. They had ones to confess to and people who would listen. He had nothing. At all. He couldn't come to us. We would let him talk and talk and nod t the right time say the right things at the right time but never really take in the information that he would feed us that made him want to hurt and be hurt. And now that we look back on it we can feel bad and beat our selves up and scream to the ones that would listen to us because we found we did wrong. We found we hurt the one we should have been protecting. The one who need people more that we needed food or water or air. But we were selfish. Our greed and envy blinded us so bad that we forgot the real reason we were there to him. To him we were family. To him we were the world. But to us he was just there. Nothing special. Nothing worth wasting our time on. Just nothing.

"When will you realize it's not worth it?" The villagers would ask. And we would stare. Only for a while though before saying the same thing we always said to him. "Realize what?" And they would look confused. "Realize it's not worth taking care of an insane demon with the mind of a 5 year old?" At that we would stop. So struck with the question we had been trying to answer since the beginning. And we stood there for what seemed like a lifetime thinking and thinking and thinking only to end up with the same thing every time.

"What would you know?"

And then we'd watch them. Watch them walk away never answering. Not saying a damn thing. But it was true.

What _did_ they know?


End file.
